


At the Forge

by Himring



Series: Elves go and see Telchar [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-cultural, Dwarves, Gen, Nogrod, smithwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Celebrimbor's first visit to Nogrod lays the foundations of his later friendship with Khazad-dum.





	At the Forge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "at the forge" and "mighty dwarves in their halls", with a hint of "languages" thrown in.  
> These particular smiths were not among those specified by name in the character list, but I hope they will be acceptable anyway!

Whenever Telchar looked up from his work, he found himself looking into Celebrimbor's attentive face. Curufin was a fellow smith, a scholar, and polite for an elf, but his son's fascination with Tumunzahar clearly went well beyond that. Truly, this youngster might be about to become his favourite elf!

Celebrimbor cleared his throat, very respectfully.

‘You have a question?’

Celebrimbor pointed at a breastplate that shimmered in all the colours of the rainbow.

‘Is there a break in the pattern, here? Why is that?’

‘Ah, lad, that is because there is a colour there your elven eyes do not see!’

**Author's Note:**

> Something like this scene is implied in my drabble [The Heavenly Arch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12714603). But you don't need to have read that to understand this.  
> I also used the prompt "face" of a current challenge at Tolkien Weekly on LiveJournal.


End file.
